All I'd Ever Know
by Emmelz Liebe
Summary: She was just the new girl in town. PaulxOC One shot


I do not own_ Twilight_ or it's characters. I only own **_my_** original characters.

That is all.

**"All I'd Ever Know"**

I plucked the final strings to the song and sighed contently, placing my black acoustic guitar to the side of me and just taking in everything about First Beach — it's view, smell, touch, and atmosphere. I felt calm and relaxed as I heard the multiple waves come crashing down upon the sand. I felt the sand shift between my toes and fingers. I smelled the salty air that made me at ease. I saw the beautiful sight the sun made when it began to ascend upwards into the sky.

My phone buzzed with its alarm set to 6:30, and I sighed, getting up from my comfortable position and getting my guitar along the way.

Normally, I wouldn't be up this early. It was my nerves who were the culprit for my early rising. I guess I did have a right to be, though. After all, starting a brand new school in a brand new state wasn't exactly every teenager's dream scenario — mine especially.

I put the guitar strap on and placed it comfortably onto my back as I began to walk home in silence, the waves crashing against the sand loudly, wishing me goodbye.

I walked into the two story house and up to my room. I grabbed some jeans and a shirt before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. After that was taken care of, I headed downstairs, hair still a wet mess, and served myself some waffles my mom had made. I ate alone — as usual — and soon found myself grabbing my backpack from the floor along with my keys and walking out the door and to my new high school.

The ride was long and drawn out, the radio being my only companion and the thing that kept me sane through it all. I killed the engine, and got out, heading straight for the administration office to get my schedule.

I was put into the usual classes: English, Science, Math, Physical Education, and I had two electives, chorus and teacher's aid.

The bell rang and I looked around for my first class. 

-{}-

It was now fifth period, which was my teacher's aid class. I walked into the class silently and tried to blend in, wanting to be invisible. I walked up to the woman behind the desk and handed her my schedule.

"Can you please sign this, I'm new here?"

She smiled warmly. "Of course, welcome." She said. "Oh, so you're my T.A., well, I don't usually have a lot of things to do, so please just go ahead and sit in the back."

I nodded and took my now signed sheet and found a desk in the very back of the class in the corner. I sat down, and placed my things onto the desk.

There was a ruckus as a few new students came in — two of them. They were both tall and fit, with muscular arms to prove it. They must've been at least 6'4" and towered over the rest of the class by a foot or two.

"Paul, Jared, please calm down." Mrs. Laverne asked.

They both snickered to themselves as they began to walk to the back of the class.

_Please don't sit next to me. Please don't sit next to me._ I thought hopefully. I didn't think I'd be able to handle two guys who would joke around and play me like an idiot.

They sat down next to me on my left, ignoring my presence — for which I was incredibly thankful for, and looked up at Mrs. Laverne as she started her lesson plan for the day.

"Brin," She called, looking at me, which caused all the students to turn to me with a high level of interest. "Please come over here and hand out papers." She smiled.

I nodded and got up, walking silently to the front of the class, all eyes upon me. I got handed a stack of papers and I began to hand them out to each student individually. Guys stared, girls glared, some thanked, and some sneered at me as I handed them out.

_What a welcoming bunch of people,_ I thought sarcastically.

I was soon giving the last two papers to the guys who had caused the ruckus. The last boy was writing furiously in his notebook as he messily took chaotic looking notes from her lectures on World War II. I waited patiently for him to look up for a few seconds, but he never did.

I sighed and cleared my throat lightly, as to not sound bossy or slightly obnoxious. "Excuse me…?" I asked softly.

He stopped writing, letting out a frustrated sigh and looked up to me. "What is—?" He asked and stopped in the middle of his question, gazing at me with sudden curiosity and awe.

"Your paper," I said gently and handed him the sheet.

"Uh…" He mumbled and slowly picked his arm up and sent it snail paced over towards me to reach for it. "Thanks…"

I simply nodded and walked to my desk that was right next to him, sitting down quietly. I was a little put off by him since I could still feel his eyes upon me, but I tried my best to ignore that.

My best wasn't good enough though, and I let myself take a quick glance to my right, my eyes landing upon him too. We looked at each other and he snapped out of it, sending me a quick smile.

"Um sorry about… before," He said awkwardly with a light chuckle. "I, uh, was busy with notes." He patted his scribbled in notebook and smiled. "My name's Paul, what's yours?"

"Brin," I answered.

"I like it; I don't hear a name like that everyday."

There was a soft snickering and I looked past Paul and saw his friend, Jared, I believe his name was, laughing away. Paul, noticing my new found interest in his friend, growled lowly, and turned to him.

"Shut up, Jared — not like this never happened to you." Paul muttered lowly.

"Shut up, Paul — you laughed at me, I'm just repaying the favor."

He rolled his eyes as he turned back around to me. "Don't pay attention to Jared, he's a real idiot."

I nodded, not wanting to agree or disagree, and gave a small smile back as I went back to my homework from other classes.

Class carried on as such and I was thankful for no more interruptions because I was able to get my homework done and have nothing else for when I got home. Occasionally I'd noticed Paul's eyes land upon me a few times, and if I looked back at him I'd give him a small smile to be nice.

Mrs. Laverne was overseeing the class and walked around, inspecting everyone's work. She soon came to me and smiled. "Well, I don't usually have much for you to do as you can tell." She laughed to herself. "Why don't you go on ahead and leave—I mean, there's only five more minutes. You can avoid traffic in the hallways."

"Thanks, Mrs. Laverne." I smiled gratefully, beginning to pack up my things.

"No problem, Brin." She nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," I said and then walked out of the classroom.

It was official, I liked Mrs. Laverne. 

-{}-

Jared and I walked into Mrs. Laverne's history class, joking around as usual, and were told to 'calm down' by her as we disrupted everyone's earlier conversations. Whatever, all they did was gossip about some new chick that was coming here as a transfer from some other state…

I'll tell you though, Embry and Seth, they were pissing their pants as they hoped that this new girl would become their imprint. Me? — Well, I couldn't care less. I was enjoying the simple life as a single guy. It suited me, and I wouldn't mind if it always did. Who wanted the duties, responsibilities, and annoyances about having a girlfriend and not being single?

We walked to the back of the class as we normally did and sat in our assigned seats as class started. Mrs. Laverne called up someone, which caused everyone — but me to look, and continued with the lesson plan. Mrs. Laverne talked about how D-Day was a great plan and how it was one of the best battles in Europe when we were fighting WWII, and throughout this whole lecture I took notes seeing as the school was just about ready to kick me out because of my 'lacking' grades.

"Excuse me…?" A soft, dainty voice called out.

Annoyance consumed me and I let out a frustrated sigh. "What is—?" I began, but stopped immediately as my eyes met golden honey ones. They were like nothing else I'd ever seen — golden on the outside, with dark brown encircling the pitch black iris. The gold reminded me of the leeches, but her scent was so entrancing and relaxing that it wasn't anything like the over-powering and sickening odor of the bloodsuckers'. Her sandy brown hair that cascaded down a bit past her shoulders looked soft and velvety as it hung delicately. She was short, well to me at least because of my growth spurt, but around the average height of 5'4".

"Your paper," She said, her melodic voice sending a new and pleasurable sensation throughout my body.

"Uh…" My voice was working on its own, my brain not comprehending the current situation and not sending words to speak — instead just making me sound like a complete dipshit. "Thanks…" I said and my arm soon retracted with the paper. When had I sent my arm to get the damn paper anyways?

_Wow, Paul, you have seriously reached a new level…_ I thought in astonishment of myself.

She nodded, her hair swaying gently along for the ride, and sat down. I was soon made very happy at the fact that she sat next to me — more time to talk with her and find out more.

"Um, sorry about… before," I said, my voice working once more, but it was still managing to make me sound like a complete idiot. "I, uh, was busy with notes. My name's Paul, what's yours?"

"Brin,"

"I like it; I don't hear a name like that everyday,"

She leaned back and stole a curious glance at Jared. How I wanted to beat his punk ass right now, you can't even comprehend. I furiously turned around and growled as I did so, and looked at Jared cruelly.

"Shut up, Jared — not like this never happened to you."

"Shut up, Paul — you laughed at me, I'm just repaying the favor."

I turned back to Brin, rolling my eyes. "Don't pay attention to Jared, he's a real idiot." I said, and she nodded, not wanting to agree or disagree with me.

I continued to take notes as her attention shifted back to her own work. I took quick glances, giving her a smile if we looked at each other at the same time, and soon Mrs. Laverne dismissed Brin five minutes early.

I finished up the in-class assignment and turned it in, walking quickly down the hall to see if I could somehow catch up with Brin.

"Dude!" Jared laughed and caught up with me. "I can't believe you — I can't believe you imprinted!" He whispered the last word, sadly, it was caught by the rest of the pack who began to howl with laughter — no pun intended — with the exception of Embry and Seth, who sighed in defeat, disappointed that they had yet to find their imprints.

"Who'd you do it on?" Seth asked quirkily, already forgetting his disappointment.

"The new girl!" Jared burst out laughing.

"Really, what's her name?" Seth asked, getting perkier as the conversation went on.

I then left and began to walk to my next class as it dawned on me — I had imprinted. 'Mr. Womanizer', as some tended to call me, had imprinted and was supposedly 'dedicated' to this one woman… Brin. My whole world would be different from now on. I didn't want to imprint, I didn't want to be… committed to just one girl, I never had been, and it never occurred to me that one day I just might have to. This whole new way of thinking was foreign, and I wasn't ready to adopt it. Would I be able to ignore this entirely new concept, or would my instinct 'to be with her' as Sam called it, take over and make me take it in willingly…?

_I need some fresh air,_ I groaned to myself.

"Paul, are you feeling well?" Mr. Zander asked.

When had I gotten into my math class…?

"Um, no, I'm feeling sick, Mr. Zander, can I go to the infirmary?"

He nodded. "Come up here and I'll give you a pass."

I collected my things and put them back into my backpack before grabbing the note and walking out of class. I wasn't going to go to the infirmary, if I did, the nurse would probably faint because of my abnormally high temperature. Instead, I decided to just walk towards the parking lot to leave for home.

Well, at least I was…

"Alright Brin, since you're new here, let's see what you've got. Lindsey and Anne, do back up." Mr. Carter's voice was heard from back down the hall. I halted and pondered for a bit before I turned on my heel, walking silently back. "Here you go, and give Andy the O.K. whenever you're ready."

A few seconds passed and then the school's jazz band began to play an upbeat tune, Brin soon joining in, using her voice to sing the song.

"_It won't be long yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah)  
>It won't be long yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah)<br>It won't be long yeah (yeah)  
>Till I belong to you.<br>Every night when everybody has fun,  
>Here am I sitting all on my own,<br>It won't be long yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah)  
>It won't be long yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah)<br>It won't be long yeah (yeah)  
>Till I belong to you.<br>Since you left me (ooooooh) I'm so alone,  
>Now you're coming, you're coming on home.<br>I'll be good like I know I should,  
>You're coming home, you're coming home.<br>Every night the tears come down from my eyes,  
>Every day I've done nothing but cry.<br>It won't be long yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah)  
>It won't be long yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah)<br>It won't be long yeah (yeah)  
>Till I belong to you.<br>Since you left me I'm so alone,  
>Now you're coming, you're coming on home,<br>I'll be good like I know I should,  
>You're coming home, you're coming home.<br>Every day we'll be happy, I know,  
>Now I know that you won't leave me no more.<br>It won't be long yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah  
>It won't be long yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah)<br>It won't be long yeah (yeah)  
>Till I belong to you.<em>"

Clapping commenced and I felt myself smiling.

Why was this girl doing these crazy things to me…? 

-{}-

I smiled and felt my cheeks begin to blush lightly. The bell rang right on cue and I grabbed my things along with everyone else. I was the last out of the room and I bumped into someone unexpectedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"No problem," He laughed, and I knew that voice — Paul. "It was partly my fault. Where were you heading?"

"Like everyone else, home." I shrugged. "You?"

"Same," He nodded. There was an awkward silence. "Hey, since you're new to La Push and all, why don't you come to this bonfire tonight?"

"Are you sure?" He smiled and gave a small nod. I smiled back and gave my reply. "I'd like that, thanks for the invite."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven, sound good?"

"It would if you knew where I lived." I quickly wrote down my address and handed him the sheet of paper. "There, now it sounds good."

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye Brin."

"Bye Paul." 

-{}-

What the hell was I going to wear — and why did I care this much? I _never_ cared this much before! Oh God, what the male species does to us females…

It was 6:15 and I was looking throughout all my boxes of clothes that had yet to be unopened due to the fact that my family and I had only gotten here a few days ago.

_Crap,_ I thought. I groaned out loud and let myself fall backwards, hitting the hard wooden floor head first. _I'm an idiot…_

I rolled my eyes before just getting the very first things my hands came into contact with. I was pleasantly surprised to find a nice pair of faded shorts and a dark green tank top. I got some other necessities and then rushed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once out, I immediately dried my hair and gave it a quick comb before running back into my room. I put on some lip gloss and eye liner to make my golden eyes stand out more before coming to the conclusion that I was finished.

There was a knock at the door and I bounded out of my room and towards the front of the house in a flash.

Butterflies went haywire in my stomach as I answered the door. There Paul stood, wearing practically the same attire, with the one exception of shorts instead of regular jeans. It complimented him though, making him seem much more muscular and tall to me. Though everyone pretty much towered over me at my smaller than average height of 5'4".

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey, you look good," He said.

"Thanks," I laughed and walked out of the house. "So where's this bonfire anyways?"

"First Beach, been there yet?"

I nodded. "At six in the morning today,"

He nodded and the two of us began to walk to the beach as we talked about each other. I found out some interesting things, but he was more focused on me and my life rather than his own. I brushed it off as we got near a bunch of people gathered round a large traditional fire. He led me to a large log and we both sat down together silently. All the boys shooting happy glances at me, making me feel very welcome.

A man named Billy Black explained the history of the La Push tribe and went into details about the Spirit Warriors and how they were heroes to this land. I found it all quite interesting to hear, especially the part about the woman who saved the tribe from the Cold Ones by cutting herself.

The boys helped put the fire out and I waited patiently for Paul to finish. Once he had, he walked with me back home and we said goodnight to each other. 

-{}-

A good month and a half has passed, and it was now December.

The guys are awesome, and I love them like brothers. We get along great and, even though they can act so childish, I can't help but love them for it. They're like the punching dummy people use to get rid of stress — they make me feel calm, happy, and at peace, I can just be myself with them.

Paul on the other hand… he's… difficult. 'Difficult' being the nicest word I can come up with at the moment. I just don't know about him. He's so bipolar...! One moment he's all mushy and gentleman-like, almost as if he were flirting with me on a date, the next it's as if he wants absolutely nothing to do with me and he goes to the girl who is closest to him…! His apparent mood swings were giving me constant massive headaches and a strong case of whiplash that only agitated me further.

The boy needed to take a chill pill or something…

I sighed in slight frustration as I made my way out of the school campus and towards my compact car. I got in and put the key into the ignition, twisting the key hurriedly.

The car stuttered and my eyes opened wide. I tried again and it stuttered once more, the only thing different was it sounded more strained.

_This cannot be happening… I'm going to have to walk…!_ I thought.

I got my backpack and left my car as I began to walk down the icy road, the pure white blanket of snow crunching softly beneath my feet.

The cold environment was so chilling and numbed my senses so well that I never even felt the impact to my head, but I saw the blood that spilled from the now opened wound, and the world turning to nothing but blackness as I collided with the cold ground. 

-{}-

"Any new leads?" I asked, walking into Sam's house.

"None," Sam answered.

"Damn it," I mumbled and threw myself onto the couch. "That damn leech should just fucking rot in a hole."

"Watch your language, Paul." Emily looked at me sternly.

"Sorry," I muttered, sighing as I ran a hand through my hair.

"So what were we going to do?" Seth asked, sounding optimistic as always.

"Just keep patrolling. Tonight, let's all go." Sam replied.

"Hey…!" Shouted a panting Jared as he ran inside the house. "More people have been taken." He growled and everyone, with the exception of Emily, growled back in anger. "They're people from the high school this time."

My stomach dropped and I prayed that Brin wasn't one of them. "Do we know who?" I asked.

He shook his head solemnly. "No idea, I think he's just going after anyone he can get now."  
>I nodded and sprung up from the couch. "I'm going to see if Brin's home yet," I said and walked out of the house, then jogging into the forest to shift.<p>

I walked up to her front door after slipping my clothes on hastily and knocked. A woman, who I guessed to be her mom, answered. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Paul, a friend of Brin's." I answered. "Is she here right now, I have a question about a homework assignment."

"I'm afraid not, she usually doesn't come home this late. Do you want me to call you when she gets here?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks for your time."

She nodded, giving a quick smile before she shut the door.

_Shit!_ I thought and began to run back into the mass of trees.

I felt my thoughts connect with Jared's, Embry's, and Quil's as they patrolled the area.

_Jared, since you're still pretty close, go back to Sam's and tell him Brin's not home yet. Tell him I'm going to go see if she's alright._ I ordered.

_Be careful, Paul._ Jared responded.

I started off towards the high school to find Brin. My heart raced and I felt hopeless. I thought of all the masochistic things I would do to the damned leech if he had gotten to or even thought about Brin in anyway.

I realized I wasn't just off to save Brin anymore — I was off to save my imprint. 

-{}-

I awoke to an unfamiliar environment. A room that's walls, carpeting, furniture and sheets were a very vivid burgundy red. I sat up on the bed and groaned as a pain unleashed itself — my head. I let my hand reached back and caress the sore area, to find a bandage covering it.

_What the hell happened?_

I thought back to the end of school. I had to walk home because my car wouldn't start. I walked through the snow. Something hit me. Blood everywhere. Then nothing but a black abyss.

"Gotta find a way out…" I mumbled, my voice hoarse and sore as well.

I got up from the comfy bed and stumbled towards the door, still getting the hang of walking again. I grabbed the knob and tried to twist it, but it was locked and wouldn't budge.

"Shit." I grumbled and made my way back towards the bed, letting everything sink in.

I didn't know where I was.

I didn't know who brought me here.

I didn't know why I was here in the first place.

I didn't know if I was even going to live through this.

The scariest thought…?

I didn't know if I'd ever get to see Paul again. Sure I hated his guts when he acted distant and didn't want anything to do with me, but he was the one who I met first. He was the one who introduced me to my new friends. He was just… the one. I don't know if that makes any sense or not, but that's how it is…

The door's knob twisted and soon swung open. A man with a smirk plastered to his thin lips walked in, followed by a fragile and frightened looking girl. I inspected the man. He wore a black suit, with a red shirt and black tie. On the shirt, red blotches were visible and I wondered how his shirt had gotten stained. He had piercing black eyes, which penetrated my very soul, making me feel vulnerable, weak, and terrified. His golden hair was messy but very neat at the same time, like he just shook his hair out and pushed it back. His pale, pale skin that was close to being snow like made his hair and eyes contrast greatly, making him look beautiful and desirable.

The girl next to him was something to pity. She wore pants that were torn in many different places, green shirt having the same look, as it was also ripped in areas. Her skin was bruised and dirty; having scars from incidents I didn't know about. Her greasy black hair was long and curly at the ends, and would look beautiful if it were cleaned. Her eyes were an astonishing green, but were dark, dull, and bleak — absolutely lifeless. I felt pity for her…

"I see you're awake," He said, his voice sounding harmonious as it carried itself over to my ears. "We'd thought you'd never wake up."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

He laughed. "Well, aren't you straightforward?" He joked. "My name's Warner, and this is Evelyn." He looked at the girl with disgust, before turning this attention back to me, a warm smile on his face. "A dear friend of mine is in need of some help you see, and I've been waiting for someone with your… qualification, if I may say so, to come along."

"What does he need…?"

"Blood, your blood."

"Like a transfusion?"

"Yes, I guess you can say that." He laughed.

"Why do you need my blood?"

"Well, I can't just use any blood now, can I? Especially not with those damn mongrels running around trying to rip my head off."

"Why not just go to a hospital?"

"I'll tell you if you come along with me," He offered. "Just come along." I breathed in unevenly, my doubtfulness of him becoming evident, he only laughed. "Don't worry, dear, I won't be the one hurting you. My friend will be the one in charge of that."

He walked over to me, his smile falling of his face and an evil and cruel demeanor coming about. He yanked me off the bed; my arm making a sickening 'crack' and I realized he had most likely fractured my bone. I yelped in pain and sank to my feet.

"Get up! Get up, damn it, or else I'll just kill you now!" I stood up quickly and he smirked. "Smart move,"

He walked and yanked me and my injured arm along. Evelyn obediently followed behind me and I knew that she had been here long enough to realize there was no point in fighting. He had the upper hand in this. He had stricken fear in us. He had the power to kill us.

There was no point in fighting when the outcome was so crystal clear…

We would die.

He threw me onto the floor and Evelyn walked over to me, helping me up and getting the dust off my clothes. That was the last thing on my mind…

"Is that you, Warner?" A raspy voice asked.

"Yes, Derek."

A man came out of the shadows. He was more beautiful than Warner — _much_more beautiful. He had sleeked back, jet black hair and a set of blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, making him mischievous. He wore a suit similar to Warner's, but the shirt was entirely white.

"Here, they are, drink up."

"Thanks," Derek said and began to walk towards us.

A scream was heard from the place Derek had just come from and he groaned in annoyance. He walked back and came out again with a bloodied woman who looked frightened. She was covered in her own blood, clothes drenched and hair matted together in the red liquid.

I felt sick and nauseous immediately, my knees buckling at the sight as fear enveloped me…

Derek bit the crook of her neck and a sickening sucking sound was heard, she squealed and squirmed around in his grasp trying to escape but it was all too late for her. She was screaming more wildly now and he tossed her to Warner.

"Get rid of her."

Warner nodded and walked away with her hoisted over his shoulder. She was soon no longer heard as she walked into another room.

"So nice of you two to finally join me," He smiled. "Who wants to go first."

Neither Evelyn nor I said a word. He walked forward and looked at us both. "You," He said, looking directly into my eyes. "Come along; don't make me make this harder than it should be."

I looked at Evelyn as tears brimmed my eyes. This was it for me. I looked at Derek and then walked towards him. He smiled at my willingness and said pleasantly as soon as he was close enough. "Since you're so understanding, maybe I'll just let you live and be my mate."

It sent unpleasant chills throughout me to feel his breath on my ear lobe.

He grabbed my neck gently and pulled it to the side, one arm wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

Windows shattered and Derek pulled away from me immediately. He hissed and threw me aside, concentrating on whatever was coming. I hit the floor with a loud thud and right on my bad arm too, it let out a louder crack and it was now broken.

I let out a shrill cry of pain and tears overflowed. A whimper was heard, but it was replaced by a harsh and cruel growl.

I looked and saw blurs due to my watery vision. I blinked a few times, and was able to see clearly again.

Large, large dogs — no _wolves_ — surrounded Derek. They began to attack him fiercely, but none fiercer than a distinct large silvery-grayish wolf. He jumped on Derek, biting and thrashing him around like a chew toy.

Evelyn raced over to me and helped me up. "I'm sorry I left you like that." She said, tears racing down her face. "I didn't know what to do."

"It… it's fine," I said through all the pain.

She helped me out of the room quickly and we tried to find a way out.

"Where do you think you're both going?" We turned to find Warner again. "You're both coming with me."

"Run, Evelyn." I said. She shook her head. "GO! I'm just slowing you down! Go!" She looked like she was ready to burst out into tears. "Please go!"

She cried and nodded, leaning me up against a wall as she took off running. He looked ready to go after her and I got in his way.

"Leave her alone!"

He looked intrigued and smirked. "Not likely." He threw me against the hard marble floor and stepped onto my leg. Another shot of pain ran up my body as he broke the bone there, too. "You just don't learn, do you?"

He took off after Evelyn. I looked and saw a large piece of glass and grabbed it, digging it into the palm of my hand. He came to an abrupt halt and looked back at me with large eyes that were now changing into a dark red, filled with bloodlust.

He walked towards me with a smirk and hovered over me. He leaned down and opened his mouth to my neck. I heard him hiss, taunting me and then he went down on me.

The silver wolf knocked him off me and sent him flying into the wall before he could harm me though. The wolf began to tear him apart, into shreds and nothing more. Once it was over with, the wolf ran to me and whimpered.

He was such a beautiful creature. His shiny coat of gray was mesmerizing and looked incredibly soft.

I closed my eyes, and found it extremely hard to reopen them; I managed though, and saw a frightened Paul staring down at me shirtless.

"Brin! Brin, please tell me you're alright!" He pleaded.

"Paul…" I whispered softly and let my hand caress his face softly before I slipped into an unconscious state. 

-{}-

I woke up in an entirely new room. It was homey and warm, and I realized it was warm because of Paul who slept soundly next to me. I blushed and looked at my body when I realized my movements were limited.

My left arm and right leg were in a cast, and there were little notes on them. Some said 'Get well soon' and other said 'Can't wait to see you when you wake up'. One in particular said: 'I can't wait to see you when you wake up. Thank you for everything. Thank you for my shot at life again. –Evelyn'.

I smiled. She had made it out alright.

"Brin…?" A groggy Paul asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Thank God, you're awake." He smiled thankfully.

"Yea… what happened?"

His face turned serious and he looked me dead in the eyes. "You have to take this seriously, because I'm not joking about this. You were kidnapped by that guy, and he wasn't human — he was a vampire." I stayed quiet and studied his face that didn't falter as he said this. "Vampires are real, Brin, and those wolves were the guys and me. We're shape shifters, do you remember the stories Billy was saying at the bonfire a while back — about the Spirit Warriors?"

I nodded. "I do,"

"Well, those stories are real." He said. "How are you handling this…?"

I shrugged. "I'm definitely going to need some time to… to… process all this." I mumbled, at a complete loss for words.

He nodded and looked at the covers. "Brin, there's just one more thing that you need to know." He said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"The guys and me, well, we go through something called 'imprinting', and it's basically when you find the person that you want to be with for the rest of your life. It happens automatically, and when it does… honestly it's the best feeling in the world — I know from experience." He laughed uneasily. "Brin, I imprinted on you. When I first met you in Mrs. Laverne's class, I acted like such an idiot because I imprinted and I didn't realize I had. You were the most beautiful girl I'd seen and you'll always be the most beautiful girl I'll ever see, for the rest of my life. I don't want to be your friend; I want to be more than that." He gently took my hand in his and I felt the sensation of pleasure go throughout my body, surging through my veins like electricity.

"You were that silver wolf, weren't you?" I asked softly, looking into his deep brown eyes that captivated me instantly, pulling me into them. He nodded and that was all I needed to know. "I want to be more than friends too, Paul. I liked you a lot, but I just didn't know what to do."

He smiled and then leaned in slowly, as if asking for permission, and I slowly nodded. He grinned wider and closed the gap between us as his lips softly molded themselves onto mine.

The electricity surged throughout my entire body once more and I felt like I had been rejuvenated, like everything was right with this world, like nothing else mattered, because really, nothing else did matter at that moment —n othing but Paul and me.

That was all that I knew.

That was all I'd ever know.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved...! 3 (:<strong>

**And thanks for reading!**


End file.
